


Pooh Sticks

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haven - Fandom - Freeform, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the final episode i.e. Season 5.2 Episode 26, Forever. This takes place directly afterwards. Because I just would really, really like this for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pooh Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically, this follows the last we see of Duke, where he leaves Dwight with Lizzie.

He had walked down the hill, sticking his finger up to Dwight’s final comment before fading from view as the hill faded around him. 

Now he sits on wooden boxes stacked on the pale weathered boards of the pier, looking out to sea with the small brunette women who sits beside him.

“I said goodbye to you here,” he says.

“I know,” she replies.

He moves his hand so it rests on hers between them.

“I'm so sorry for what happened to you,” says Jennifer.

Duke nods. “They'll be ok now,” he says, by way of an explanation. 

“Yes,” she agrees.

They watch the waves for a while.

“What happens now?” he asks.

She smiles and looks down at the water where first one stick and then another float into view from beneath them. 

“That’s 156 to 90. Still think you can beat me?”

Duke looks across at her and smiles.


End file.
